72 Hours
by Pyro Wings
Summary: Spike comes face to face with his feelings for Dawn when they get stuck in a libary for three days. Chapter 3 is up: How does Dawn react when someone uses her body to spill her feelings for Spike?
1. 72 Hours To Confess

****

72 Hours 

Author: Dark Elf 

****

Disclaimer: Why do you taunt me? I don't own anything, damn. 

****

Summary: Dawn and Spike accidentally get stuck in a library for three days, and it gets worse, a ghost that inhabits the library has an obsession for match making people....

****

Note: This is my first Buffy fic, have mercy, I've only watched like three episodes.

The invisible figure watched in interest as the people entered the library, mentally adding two people together as they walked in. No one saw her, she was invisible to the untrained eye, of course not many saw her, who could see a ghost? 

Spike flipped through the culture section, trying to find something that might give him his soul back like Poof. How was he supposed to win back Nibblet's trust? He quickly grabbed a spell book. 'Red has this one' he thought, maybe this could help. Spike flipped through the pages, ignoring the clock, which told they only a few more minutes before the library closed for the long weekend. 

Dawn sighed. How would she finish her essay if she can't even find the book she's doing it on? She walked over to the Science section trying to find a book on Chemicals; this was impossible for her. 

The ghost known as Emily watched them and smiled in interest. They would do perfectly for her weekend project. Let the fun begin she thought as she possessed both of the librarians and the people to walk out out the library, she also locked the doors. 

Neither Spike nor Dawn noticed they were locked out until they finally closed their book, and looked around to notice no one was there, except each other. "Oh, bloody hell"... 

To be continued, if I get enough reviews (asking for at least 5)


	2. Emily the Puppet Master

"Oh bloody hell." Spike remarked when he saw Dawn. Her jaw dropped. 'What was Spike doing in a library?' She thought. Then she looked up at the clock, and thought exactly what Spike had said. 

"So, we're stuck in here huh?" She asked, sitting down on a small purple reading couch. Spike was truly, deeply in love with Dawn. Not like he would admit though. 

Dawn sat silently looking at Spike's face; it brought back memories of her birthday. Spike had went out and got her a beautiful necklace, with a little sapphire and Nibblet engraved on the back *. She knew then she loved him, she smiled at the memory. 

Emily watched a smile on her face. 72 hours to get a vampire and a human together, no problem. They just needed a little bit of 'help'... 

Emily smirked silently and took over her host's body - which happened to be Dawn's. Emily walked up to Spike silently. He noticed her, but didn't move. However when Emily kissed him, that was a different matter. He pulled away abruptly. "What the bloody hell was that Nibblet?!" He exclaimed. "Just a little token of appreciation" Emily smiled. 'That's not Dawn, she wouldn't act this way. So where is she?' Spike wondered while trying to ward off Emily. 

"Helllllooo? Anybody here? Spike? Spike! Help me! Buffy! Tara! Willow! Anya! Xander! Angel! Wait... Angel? Dawn asked. There was Angel and Cordelia standing there in the dark. "Hey Dawnie, you too?" 

To Be Continued


	3. Spike and Dawn K I S S I N G in the liba...

****

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, this is kind of a prequel to 'Love, Cordelia' Yes, it has S/D and C/A. I'm sure everybody is thinking: how is this a prequel if she already wrote the other story. I have no bloody clue. Sorry everyone this chapter is short, but very eventful.

"Oh, Dawnie. Sorry, sweetie, we aren't actually 'here', it's just my new demon-y powers. Angel felt that you were in trouble, and I got worried and kinda ended up here. Oh, yeah advice. Possessed by a spirit, huh? Right, Angel and I had this problem too, we started kissi-" She was interrupted be a slight noise from Angel. "Anyways, just uh, try to fight it." 

Dawn was standing there in utter confusion one minute she's with Spike and the next Angel and Cordy appear. She squinted as their images started to disappear. "Hey! Wait! What about me?!" She yelled, there was no answer. 

"Hi, Spike." Emily said (She's still in Dawn's body.) She moved closer, Spike moved back. She leaned and Spike froze, and backed up again. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you Bit?" He asked his eyes widened like a deer in a headlight look. 

"Okay calm down, Dawn. No problem I'm just stuck here in the bloody dark.. Whoa I've been spending to much time with Spike... Oh great! Why me? Where's Spike? Why isn't he rescuing me?" Dawn thought aloud. She closed her eyes and concentrated very hard, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Suddenly a little white glow ball appeared, Dawn looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going crazy.." Then the ball glowed and produced a picture of where Spike was. "Bloody hell!" She screamed, looking at the image of herself kissing Spike. 


End file.
